ForgetMeNot Tales
by Augustine Hox
Summary: A collection of stories detailing the lives of the residents of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Multiple pairings and multiple genres. This story can also be called "The Great Books". Gets suggestive at times.
1. Confessions

_13. "Our hearts are restless until they rest in you." –Augustine of Hippo_

"Miss Lumina!" called a voice running up the outside stairs. I got out of bed, still tired and sleepy eyed. It had to be Sebastian; he is the only one who would be running around this early in the morning. It is not as if I dislike him, far from it, I loved the dear man. It was just that Sebastian gets a little difficult whenever he brings me news from my grandmother.

Knowing that I would not be able to get out of this, I put on my robe and jacket and stepped out of my room where I saw the skinny man running up to me, panting.

"Good morning, Sebastian," I said in a tired voice, "what brings you to my room so early in the morning?"

Sebastian looked at me strangely. "Early in the morning? Miss Lumina, you must get dressed for the party tonight!"

I decided to play his game and looked at the large grandfather clock that Grandmother keeps upstairs. "Get dressed!" I exclaimed in a mock angry tone, "Sebastian! The party doesn't start for twelve hours!"

"I realize that, Miss Lumina," said Sebastian, "but you need to dress and begin practicing piano soon!" He said those words a little guiltily which I could not understand. What did Sebastian have to feel guilty about? It was not his problem.

"Alright Sebastian, don't worry. I'll practice soon." I said, "Just give me a little time to myself."

"Yes Miss Lumina," said Sebastian, "when shall I call?"

"Later," I said as politely as I could and walked back into my bedroom.

I knew what was going on and I did not know how to feel about it. I knew that Grandmother was not as rich as she used to be and that we were barely able to live in the Villa. In fact, the only reason we are able to stay in the Villa at all is because of its cultural value. Let me explain. Grandmother Romana is known to have a fairly large art collection that she once collected when she was younger. Every once in a while, Grandmother would sell one of the paintings. It used to be only when one of her children were getting married or something of that sort, but now the selling has become more frequent.

There was also another thing that kept the Villa up and running. Grandmother states that the purpose of the Villa is to assist artists in their pursuits. By giving some money to Cody, Gustafa, and me, Grandmother is able to make the Villa into a cultural organization and thus gets a yearly endowment by certain organizations around the country. There is one catch though. Every year, Grandmother is obliged to give a showcase of the artist's works that year. This is done to make sure that the Villa is accomplishing its stated purposes. That is why Grandmother makes me practice the piano every day. I don't really complain though. Grandmother only pushes me because she knows that I can be a great pianist, plus I enjoy it too. If I'm forced to do something, at least it is something I love, right?

As I chose my clothes for the day, I couldn't help noticing the flower I had recently put on my bedside table. I blushed as I looked at it. It was given to me by Rock the other day. Ever since we started working together, Rock has been giving me small things like a flower one day or some chocolates or some wine. I never accept the wine or the chocolates, but I just cannot resist the smell of fresh cut flowers.

I have always been described as a prim and proper rich girl, but there is just something about the rustic charm of fresh cut flowers or fresh squeezed orange juice or other things that I could never find back home in the city. These were certain things that connected me to the rural landscape where I spent my earliest childhood and where I was currently spending my twenties.

As I picked up the flower I smelled it. Despite it being picked near the Inner Inn where Rock and I work, I could almost smell the salty sea smell that Rock gives off. I usually make fun of him for that smell, but in reality, I love it. In fact, to tell you the truth, I love Rock. I love everything about him. I love the way he dresses to how rough his hair is to the ocean smell he gives off. I know it sounds irresponsible to say that I love him even though I spent so little time with him, but ever since I first met him when I came into town the first time; I fell head over heels for him. I thought for a while that he felt the same way but, well, after what happened with Clare, I don't think he really ever loved me.

I shook off my thoughts and got ready for work. Grandmother wouldn't like me working before the party, but to be honest I loved my job. Of course I don't have affection for my paper work, but just being able to work for Rock excites me. After I dressed, I headed off for work. Like I said, I work in one of the suites at the Inner Inn, so the walk wasn't that far. When I arrived at the room, Rock was already there.

"Hey Lumina!" he smiled, "didn't think you'd show today."

"Why not?" I asked back a little indignantly.

"Well, don't you have to play the piano for the party tonight?" he asked.

"Why? You don't think I'm good enough?" I joked.

"Well no one said that..."Rock responded.

I giggled. "I'm going to practice later, I'm not going to work to long. I just want to organize the paperwork."

Rock nodded in reply. "Alright, but don't tire yourself out. After your job, the real work begins."

I giggled as I took out some of the account information. "Sure, Rock, sure."

As I worked, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. "Will Rock ask me to go to the party with him?" Of course I knew he wouldn't. I mean, I didn't think so, but I really hoped he would. As I filed the papers I took a few glances at him. He was working behind his own desk.

"So Lumina," began Rock.

"Oh! Is he going to do it!" I thought, simultaneously praying that Rock couldn't read thoughts.

"About the party tonight."

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Are you allowed to go with anyone?"

"Why do you ask?" I was teasing him, yet I myself was shaking with intrigue at his questioning.

"It's just that..."he continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to..."

Before he could finish, Jack walked into the suite.

"Hey Boss!" Rock laughed, quickly changing the subject of which he and I were talking.

Jack laughed. "I'm still just Jack, Rock! I'm not worth being called 'Boss.'"

I didn't want to be awkward, so I joined their conversation. "Don't say that, Jack," I laughed.

Jack shook his head. "Anyway, what are you doing here, Lumina," he said, "I thought you had to practice for the performance tonight."

"I just wanted to finish up some of yesterdays..."

"I don't want to hear any of that," said Jack mock sternly, "you work hard all week and then go home to work harder with you piano playing. I want you to go home and work on your piano."

"But Jack."

"Nope, go home! I'll see you tonight!" Jack said happily.

I smiled at my boss. He was a good man and a great friend.

"Hey Rock," Jack said, "you got a date for tonight's party."

Rock raised an eyebrow. "You know I like you Jack, but not that way."

Rock and I laughed while Jack shook his head again.

"I didn't mean me, idiot!" Jack said jokingly. "Do you or don't you have a date?"

"Well, actually..." began Rock.

"Do you or don't you?" asked Jack again.

"Well," said Rock, "I don't."

"Good then," said Jack, "I want you to take Flora, she would ask you herself, but she's really shy."

I could have sworn that Rock's face sank, but it may have been my imagination. Whether or not Rock's face sank, I could tell that my heart sank. That was undeniable.

"I don't know about that. I mean, I barely know her."

"Well what better way to get to know her?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon Rock," said Jack, "better a stranger than no one, right?"

"I guess," said Rock, looking down at his desk.

"Anyway," laughed Jack, "now that that is settled, I'm heading off, come along, Lumina, let me walk you to the door." As he said that to me, I put on my jacket.

"Goodbye Jack, goodbye Lumina," said Rock taciturnly from behind his desk.

I didn't want to look at him. I couldn't look at him. I left the building without a word and after a quick salutation with Jack, I headed left while he headed right. As I walked up the Villa stairs in the cold I reached to wipe away my tears, but they had already frozen over. I began running up the stair quickly, when I slipped and fell, landing three steps below the one I was standing on.

"Lumina?" I heard a voice call, briskly walking to me. It was Marlin who was delivering some of the produce from Vesta's farm. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said back. Marlin walked me back to the Villa and set me on a chair.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"No," said back. He seemed worried so I tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, Marlin, the pain doesn't hurt that bad. It already got iced."

We both had a small laugh. "Well, glad to know that you're alright."

"Thanks Marlin," I said to him, "that means a lot."

Marlin smiled. "Well, got to go."

"Goodbye," I said back, "see you tonight."

"Yeah," said Marlin, "hey Lumina."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a date to the party tonight?"

My heart began beating. Sure it wasn't Rock, and true that Marlin wouldn't be my first choice, but I did like him. I mean, he seemed like an alright guy, hardworking, rural, maybe not the sharpest tool in the shed though. "No."

"Want to go with me?" said Marlin nonchalantly.

I smiled politely. I wanted to say "no," but how could I? I didn't have a date and there was no way Rock would ask me now.

"You know what, Marlin, I will go with you."

Marlin gave a half-smile. "I'll pick you up at...wait."

I giggled. "I'll meet you here."

Marlin nodded and went off for the door. As he left I could almost feel Sebastian materialize next to me.

"Miss Lumina!" he began.

"Alright, alright, I'll practice."

As I practiced the piano, I couldn't help but think of what had happened that day. The man I loved decided (in retrospect he was forced) to go with someone else and I was going with the "hermit of the valley" as he was called. I promised that I wouldn't let it bother me tonight and that I had to play well or else we might lose the Villa, yet every time I began thinking of Rock, my lively winter song became slow and morose, which made the working environment of the Villa servants drab. It even gained the attention of my Grandmother.

"Lumina!" she called coming down the stairs.

I sighed. "Good afternoon, Grandmother."

"Good afternoon to you child."

I smiled. Grandmother Romana was a good and kind woman if not a little cranky once in a while, but that was just the nature of things.

"Was there something you wanted, Grandmother?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "is that the song you will be performing tonight?"

"Why," I responded, "what's the matter with it?"

"Well," began Grandmother, "nothing. I could tell that you poured your emotions into that song. It's just that, well, it's a little sad."

"Oh," I said.

"Yes," she replied, "and the music for the party should be lively and gay."

"Well," I said back, "I suppose I could play the song from last week."

"Which one is that?" she asked, "do you mean the one from Thursday, when your friend from work came to watch you play?"

My faced warmed slightly at the mention of Rock. "Yes."

"Well by all means! That was such a peppy number! Good luck, Lumina, and practice, practice, practice!"

I smiled as I watched grandmother leave the room. It was a shame that such a good woman was losing her pride and joy in life. I knew that the Villa meant everything to her. In fact, it meant a lot to me as well. Yet, when I began to practice, I couldn't help but notice that every time I began to play that song, "Hymn of the Village Square," a contemporary number written by our very own Gustafa, that I kept thinking of Rock, and every time I did, tears began to fall from my eyes. After trying to fight the tears for ten measures, I stopped playing and ran up to my room. As I sat on my bed, my eyes wandered to the flower that Rock had given me. In retrospect, I see now that he was forced, but at that time, I couldn't help but think that Rock decided to go to the party at _my_ house with someone else!

As I sat on my bed crying, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I barely mustered to say. A plump darker lady wearing an apron stumbled into my room. I smiled as I looked at Ruby. Over the years I had spent in the Inner Inn, for reasons I'm sure are implied, I had grown fond of the Inn's owner, Ruby.

"Hello Ruby," I said, "what are you doing here?"

"What I do here?" questioned Ruby in response, "why I come every year and just now you ask what I do here."

I giggled. She was right. Every year Ruby from the Inner Inn and Vesta from Vesta Farm would visit the Villa to help Romana cook for the annual party. Even Celia used to help us cook before she went back to the city. I miss those days when she was only sixteen and I was only fifteen and we used to chat by the firelight while Vesta would be crying for Celia to come and help. Despite what you might think of us rich folk, some of us do like to spend time with regular people. That's why my grandparents decided to put our Villa in Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Oh I knew that!" I exclaimed. "I meant, what are you doing in my room?"

Ruby's smile faded. "Well, I saw you sad, so I come see why sadness was."

I smiled how good-natured Ruby's intentions were, but didn't know if I could trust her. Let me explain. Ruby is a kind woman, but she cannot keep a secret, and with Rock actually living in the Inn, Ruby would be sure to spill my feeling in front of him, and I cannot have that. At least, not yet anyway.

"Oh," I laughed, "it's nothing. It's just that I feel outside on the steps and I hurt my hip a little bit."

When Ruby raised her eyebrows in empathy, I knew I had made a mistake.

"Oh yes," said Ruby, "I heard. Thankfully, good boy Marlin help you."

"Yes," I said back, "thankfully..."

Well, I was not about to reveal to her that I had imagined a scene similar to the one I had just experienced a hundred, maybe a thousand times, only it wasn't Marlin helping me. It was, you guessed it, Rock. As I sighed, I could tell that Ruby's attention was diverted when she said, "Look at how the snow falls over the fields." As I looked out of my window, I could see the private garden of the Villa covered in snow. I watched as the soft falling snow covered the mess of footprints that surrounded the walkways of the gardens.

"You know, Miss Lumina," said Ruby, "I like watch romance, and many time, they show spring as romance time, but I think winter is romantic too, no?"

I smiled at her. "Yes it is, Ruby."

"And now that year almost end, it time to start new, no?, what they call, 'clean slate.'"

I nodded. Dreading what I knew she was going to say.

"I think maybe Marlin boy good for you, no?"

I blinked. I never thought of it. Marlin and I rarely talk and I didn't know anything about him. I knew what I wanted, I wanted Rock, but then, I knew there was something else I wanted. I wanted Ruby to leave me alone.

"Ruby," I smiled, "I'm fine now, you don't have to babysit me."

Ruby chuckled. "Okay, I go work."

I smiled as I watched Ruby leave the room. Yes, she was a good woman. Yes, she was a kind woman. Yes, her insight is usually highly sought when considering certain things. But, no, I was not going to take her advice this time. I would go with Marlin, I already made the promise, but my heart still longed for Rock.

"Miss Lumina," I heard Sebastian knock gently on my door. "Two hours until the party, please get dressed."

I descended the stairs in my new green dress, imported from Blossom City. I could see that most of the guests, very few since it was only 7:10, had their eyes glued on me. Among them were some of the Mineral Town girls. I felt guilty wearing such a beautiful dress when the other girls wore the same dress year after year, but Grandmother told me that I needed to stun the Villa's donators and so, I needed the dress. I looked around and I could see that only Cody, Gustafa, Nami, Grant, Kate, Karen, Popuri, and Keira had arrived. But, I knew this was only because of the time.

After the young Kate lavished me with compliments about how beautiful my dress looked, I found myself being taken away by Sebastian. He brought me to Grandmother's room.

"Lumina," said Grandmother, weakly.

"Oh my! Grandmother," I called as I ran to her.

She lay on her bed, weak and seemingly helpless.

"What's the matter, Grandmother?" I asked.

Grandmother's breaths where short. "Lumina, I am too weak to join you in the party. Please be a good hostess."

"But, how could this happen?"

"Well, obviously," laughed Grandmother, "obviously you were right. I am getting old."

"Will you be okay?" I asked, "let me call Dr. Hardy."

"Nonsense," said Grandmother, "it's just a cold, besides, the Doctor will be at the party, so we'll see him there."

I nodded politely. "Okay grandmother, I'll be the hostess."

"That's a good girl," said Grandmother, touching my cheek. Her hand was as cold as ice.

Hosting the party was not difficult, until I saw Rock and Flora. He looked very handsome. Most of the men at the party wore black suits, but Rock, being Rock, had a white suit with a black shirt. I wanted to giggle when I saw him, but when I caught sight of Flora, my heart sank. Now I don't really know Flora and from what I've heard, she seemed to be an alright girl. But, this was the problem. If I heard that she was promiscuous like Clare or rude like Muffy, then I would be able to find a reason for hating Flora, but since I didn't really know her, I knew I couldn't hate her, and that meant Rock couldn't hate her either.

"Good evening," said Rock walking up the doors. "Will you be hosting tonight?"

"Yes," I managed to say. "Yes I will."

"That's wonderful," said Flora, "It's wonderful to see young people take on responsibility."

I didn't realize it before, but now I could see it clearly. Flora was watch older than Rock or I! Rock was about twenty-five and I was twenty-five as well, but Flora was clearly approaching thirty.

"Well," I said, "I'm not as irresponsible as you think."

"Oh heavens no!" said Flora. And the two were off.

I sighed as I stood by the door. Rock was here with an older woman, was all I thought. You see, my problem is that I'm an optimist; the problem is that I'm optimistic for _other people_. What someone might have seen as Rock escorting an old hag into a party, I saw as Rock taking an older woman to a party, someone more mature and cultured than I was. Yeah, I really thought that she was more cultured. It must have been cabin fever or something.

I stood by the door until Marlin came, then I asked Sebastian to take over the front door amenities. Marlin and I didn't talk much. Despite his kindness, Marlin was really a hermit. He rarely spoke and didn't even bother to kiss my hand. All we did was walk around the room and I ended up speaking to other people more than I did with him. He must have thought that we were walking a random path, but in my eyes, I was following Rock and Flora.

"Lumina," asked Marlin, "are you following Rock and Flora?"

Maybe he wasn't as oblivious as I would have liked to hope. "What makes you say that?" I laughed, a little nervously.

"Every room we go to, it appears that Rock and Flora are here first."

"Oh," I said, "well..."

"I hope you know that you're at this party me with me."

When he said that, I got a little angry. What kind asks a girl to go to a party with him and not even bother to converse with her? I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when Sebastian came running up to me.

"Miss Lumina," he said, "the gentlemen from the Foundation are here. They would like the showcase to begin."

I nodded and said my goodbyes to Marlin, promising to see him later. As I walked over to the stage, all eyes were on me. Usually this was pretty routine, for I've been doing stuff like this for a while now, but when Rock turned his eyes to me, my hands began to shake.

"No," I thought, "that is not what I need right now."

As I put my hands on the keyboard, I realized that I could not keep them still and my fingertips kept banging softly off the ivory. As I looked around the room, I could see Gustafa walking onto the stage to introduce the song he composed.

"To begin, ladies and gentlemen," Gustafa began, "Miss Lumina will be playing a piece I composed last year entitled "Hymn of the Village Square." I was inspired by hustle and bustle of life on the main streets here in Forget-Me-Not Valley and..."

As Gustafa spoke I looked around at the crowd. Everyone in town was present and I was getting nervous from one face. Eventually, my eyes met his and he gave me a little smile. After he smiled at me, a certain feeling came over me that I could not explain. It was a numbing feeling that calloused my soul for a little while, as if my insides were being hardened. It was a feeling I saw on Nami every day. It was the feeling of "I don't care."

Now, I'm not going to say that I fell out of love with Rock, for as you will see that was definitely not the case, and honestly, that feeling really didn't last long at all. It was just that I really didn't care if Rock would like my performance or not. As soon as I thought that, my hands stopped shaking.

"And without further ado, let me present to you, Miss Lumina!" said Gustafa.

Perfect time too. "Hymn of the Village Square" is probably my favorite composition that Gustafa had ever made for me. Usually, he writes folk or other types of guitar music, but every once in a while, Gustafa would compose a piano piece. Now, as I said, most of his piano compositions are folk, but this piece, "Hymn of the Village Square" was done in rather magnificent and romantic way. It began with a soft feeling of spring which also symbolized the morning, represented through a soft sound. The song would progress to a raging summer representing the hustle and bustle of noon, then a lazy autumn representing a warm afternoon and finally a gentle winter that represented an empty night.

Now, spring is my favorite season, but when I play this song, I simply adore the winter part of. I play the higher notes to imitate the gentle falling of snowflakes and quiet the low sounds to symbolize the lights going out. Finally, the song ends with the sound of gentle footsteps leaving the village square. At least, that was what it was supposed to be. I goofed when I played the song and made it sound as if there were _two _sets of footsteps leaving the village square by staggering the sound of the feet. To this day I don't know why I did it, but I'm glad I did.

The Foundation simply adored my piece and after I finished, I was met with thunderous applause. If you ever ask a performer if they like the applause, you will get mixed answers, but for me, I really don't like applause. Whenever I finish a piece, I only see my mistakes while everyone else imagines that I played the piece to perfection. Of course, I would never tell anyone my mistakes, why ruin their good time?

After we were done, Griffin got up to the stage and started playing his guitar. Again, it was another Gustafa song, yet this wasn't for any showcase. Griffin played a gay, exciting song meant for dancing. I don't usually listen to Gustafa's guitar songs, but I think he called this one "Valley Spring." At first, no one really wanted to dance until we saw Hugh and Kate begin awkwardly stepping together on the floor. After that, everyone, even me, wanted to dance.

Galen and Nina, Wally and Chris, and even Gustafa and Nami began dancing. When I saw that Rock and Flora had begun as well, I sought out Marlin. Marlin, apparently, had the same idea and the two of us began dancing as well. Galen and Chris eventually guy tired and Nami decided she was tired as well. This left only Rock, Flora, Marlin, and myself out on the floor. Now, I wouldn't say it was a competition. Never mind, who am I kidding, I (and for some reason Marlin) wanted to do better than Rock and Flora. While we were dancing, I couldn't stop taking glances and Rock, and I also couldn't help but notice that Marlin would glare at Jack.

It wasn't until then that I realized why Marlin had asked me to go to the party with him. Everyone in the Valley knew that ever since Jack and Celia fell in love, Marlin and Jack hated each other. Even now that Celia had left, the rivalry carried over. I was just a tool in Marlin and Jack's feud. If a guy has a girl, he always looks better than the guy who doesn't. I don't know how the rules work or why they work, and honestly, I don't even get them. Usually I would get angry at such an offense against me, but this time, I made an exception. I would be Marlin's tool against Jack and Marlin would be my tool against Rock.

As we danced, everyone around us clapped along to the music, as if they thought this was all fun and games. We continued until the song ended, then everyone broke out into applause and laughter. Hugh and Kate were both marveling over what had just ensued. I will admit, in retrospect, that it was quite fun, yet at that moment, I saw something that I hoped I would never have to.

After we had finished dancing, Flora kissed Rock, leaving him dazed for a while. After I saw that I raced upstairs. After what had happened with Clare, I did not want to see Rock with another girl. As I raced up the stairs, there was a gasp from the partygoers. I really didn't care. I didn't care if I was the worst hostess in the world; I was not going to stay down there. As I ran up, I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Probably Marlin," I thought as I opened my room door and slammed it shut. I sat crying in my room for a little while, constantly hearing knocking at me door.

"Not now!" I would yell, every once in a while.

After about thirty minutes I finally opened the door. Into my room, Rock walked in.

"Get out!" I yelled, "just get out!"

"Please Lumina!" Rock tried to reason, "what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Lumina! I want to know what's the matter?"

That night, Rock broke the number one rule of friendships. A girl should always be left alone to think about what had happened. He should have waited until I could get my thoughts straight! He should have given me time to myself! However way I try to look back on it, I am thankful every day that he didn't.

"Please Lumina!" said Rock, "I want to know."

"How could you be with her, Rock! You barely know her!"

"Who?" he asked, "Flora? No, Lumina, you've got it all wrong."

"No not Flora!" I exclaimed, "I saw that she kissed you. I'm talking about Clare!"

"Clare?" questioned Rock.

"Yes!" I said, "I remember last summer at the Fireworks Festival. You told her that you loved her!"

Rock looked to the ground guiltily. "I thought I did..."

"I'm not mad that you're escorting Flora," I said, "I know it isn't going to last, but seeing you with Flora keeps reminding me that you've been with other girls, and I want to know if you still have feelings for them."

Rock blinked. "Look Lumina...I don't know what to say."

I looked down. "Rock?"

"Yeah, Lumina?"

"Do you still love Clare?"

Rock took a deep breath and put his lips over to my ear. "No," he whispered.

"Of course you would say that!" I yelled.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" questioned Rock, "it's the truth!"

I sat on my bed and I looked over to my desk where the flower that Rock had given me was.

"Okay Rock, I believe you."

We were quiet for about a moment when Rock said the words that would change our lives forever.

"May I ask you a question now, Lumina?" asked Rock.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess."

"Why do you care if I love Clare or not?"

The man turned my inquiry against me! The nerve of him!

"Uhm, it's because we're coworkers and I don't want to see something like this get in the way of productivity."

"Or" he said with a smirk.

"Uhm, I don't know, it's just that we're really good friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Or," he said again, now sitting next to me on my bed.

"Or," I said, "it's because I...I...I love you, Rock."

He looked at me with a look of surprise even though he knew what I was going to say.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Rock.

"For a long time," I replied, "even before Clare came."

Rock looked down. "Gee, I wish I could have said I loved you then."

I looked down in sadness when I truly understood that my younger dreams were simply fantasies. Then, I felt a strange feeling in my heart. I felt it begin to pump faster.

"Rock?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said that you wish you could have said you loved me then, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love me, now?"

Rock's eyes grew big as he looked into my eyes. I began to suspect an answer.

Rock took my hands. "Yes I do, Lumina, I do love you, I've loved you ever since we started working together and you helped me get over Clare. You filled the voice of this restless heart. You should have seen me. I was an emotional mess until I met you. My heart was restless until it rested in you."

Rock's and my face slowly approached each other until our lips met. As we kissed we could hear the very ending of the "Hymn of the Village Square" as the two footsteps walked along the road. As Rock and I kissed, I slowly fell back onto my bed and he followed. When our heads hit the pillow, the sound of music downstairs stopped, and the only sound we could hear was that of the falling snow, gently settling over the messy fields.


	2. Walden

22. _Disobedience is the true foundation of liberty. –Henry David Thoreau_

Don't look at me like I conformed or nothin'. I didn't do any of that. I didn't need the money. I had plenty. You know why I did it? I did it cause I was bored. Every day I spend just sittin' around playin' my guitar, and all my friends were out workin'. Even Gustafa! Even Cody! Those guy's nev'r work'd a day in their lives.

Anyways. What I'm talkin' 'bout was what happen' when I was workin'. It was a warm summer's day and the drought'd been doing some mighty bad things to the community. Vesta and 'er farm was goin' downhill and Marlin couldn't 'lieve it. It was round that time that Jack revealed what he'd been doing in Min'ral Town all those years ago. Y'see, we'd all been wonderin' what Jack'd been doing in Mineral Town, cause usually a man'll go down to the Town and come back wit' a large bag 'o gold or silver or diamonds or somethin'. But Jack had a big bag of somethin' and he ain't ever shown no one.

It wasn't till the drought 'n famine that Jack revealed what he'd been minin' that half a' year ago. Y'see, Jack'd been mining limestone. Yup, when all t'other miners we're diggin' up their metals 'n stones, Jack woulda found some limestone and keep it. He was the crazy man 'o the group. The miners used to laugh at'im. Wasn't so after a while. Later, Jack put all that limestone he'd been a diggin' up in a safe place, an now that the ground was a dry, he was turnin' that limestone into somethin' that every farmer needed. Y'see Jack was now in the fertilizer business. It's ain't glamorous, but ya gotta admit. If it makes a buck then who cares, am I right?

Anyways. Since drought is really not bad for the Bar, money was no problem, but to be honest. I don't wanna end up gettin' pretty bored and since mosta my friends were workin' for Jack, I thought I might-as-well join 'em.

I was walkin' down the strawberry fields up in Brighton Farm (Jack's farm) with Gustafa and Cody. We were pickin' up the strawberry crop for the day when we noticed some'un knockin' on Jack's door. We were surprised to see that Vesta had walked all the way to Bright'n.

"'Ey Gustafa" I called over to that damned hippie, "whaddya make o' that?"

Gustafa looked up to the house. "Looks like Vesta is at the door."

Cody laughed, and I got mad. "'Course Vesta's at the door!" I yelled, "but whaddya think it means?"

"You think she's gonna sell?"

"Hell naw!" I yelled. Y'see it's been a common rumor 'round town that Vesta would be sellin' the Vesta Farm. But in all the 'ears I'd been livin' in Fo'get-'E-Nawt, I knew thata there was no 'ay in 'ell that old Vesta would be sellin' the farm. It'd been in the fam'ly since, well no one knows when.

"Whatever Griff," said Gustafa, "I just know that times are getting tough."

"I dun care if ol' Tommy and the Min'relers attack us 'gain. Ain't no way Vesta's gonna sell 'er farm."

After 'bout whaddya seem like three 'ours of talkin', Vesta left Jack's 'ouse and headed tward us. When she got to us, she started helpin' us with the harvestin'!

"Hey Vesta," said Cody, "what's up?"

"You boys never seen a grown woman work a farm before?" she asked us.

"Well I ain't ever thought in 'ell that Vesta woulda be workin' land that wasn't 'ers!" I said, jokin'.

Afta I said that, Vesta got all real quiet-like.

"Well, you see," she began.

"Hey Vesta," said Gustafa, "if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

Vesta rubbed her neck w'it 'er 'and. "Thanks Cody," she said, "that means a lot."

The four of us 'ere workin' the land until our closin' time atta 'bout three o'clock. Afta that we were gonna leave when Jack stopped us.

"Hey guys, time for your pay," he said wit a smile.

We all gots our pay, 'bout five-hundred gold. Y'all may think thats not alot, but five-hundred gold could get a man pretty far now in this drought season.

"Hey Griffin!" Jack said to me.

"Yup," I answered.

"I know your off hours, but do you think you could help Vesta take her pay back home?"

I looked sorta confused but then I said, "well, I reckon it'll be alright."

I didn't really know thata Jack had been a payin' Vesta is bags of fertilizer. Vesta 'n me were carryin' nearly four bags of fertilizer back to 'er farm as payment for her workin' for Jack. Now, normally the road to Vesta's farm ain't that bad, but anythin's bad when ya carryin' three bags of fertilizer, I tell ya what!

When we got to Vesta's farm, Marlin was waitin' all quiet-like outsida the 'ouse. When we were approachin' he got all angry-like.

"Vesta, what are you doing back so late?" Marlin was askin', "I had to watch the crops all day!"

"I went to get some fertiziler for the farm," said Vesta with 'er usual smile. Only this time, she was seemin' like she was fakin'.

"Where did you get that fertilizer?" asked Marlin, He seemed to be a bit angry.

"You know good and well where I got the fertizer."

Marlin hit the wall wit his 'and.

"Damn it, Vesta!" yelled Marlin, "why don't you just give him the farm!"

"What are you talking about!" shouted Vesta back at 'im.

"That damn Jack!" Marlin said angrier, "first he takes Celia, then the Fairgrounds, now he wants the farm!"

Vesta slapped Marlin 'cross his face. "How dare you compare Celia to a piece of land!" an angry Vesta was exclamin'. "I thought we were supposed to be in love with her."

Marlin backed 'way, a bit 'ffended. "You know what I meant," he said.

While all 'this was goin' on, I put down the bags of fertilizer all quiet-like and got the 'ell outta there. As I walked away, I coulda still hear the sounds of yellin' back at Vesta's Farm.

I went back to the Bar where Muffy'd already served Cody and Gustafa their drinks. I took my place 'hind the count'r and told 'em what I'd just 'eard.

"Hey Griffin!" said Cody, "what took ya?"

"Yeah," continued Gustafa, "you kept us waiting."

"Guys, I was just 'n Vesta's farm 'n you'll never guess what I'd heard!"

"Well don't keep it to yourself," said Cody, "what was it?"

'Fore I spoke, ol' Marlin came through the bar doors. He 'ad his cold expression', but, 'ey, what else is new? What was a difference 'bout him was how angry he was a gettin'. He took a place on the count'r and ordered a drink. Now, I'm a good judge of a people, 'an I knew I 'ad to keep outta Marlin's business, but apparently, Cody ain't like me.

"Hey Marlin!" laughed Cody, "what's going on at the farm?"

Marlin spit. "Nothing! The Farm is doing as well as it has been."

Now we alls new that wassa lie. And e'en though we knew Marlin wassa misanthrope and antisocial, we never thought of 'im as a liar. So, e'en though I was still a mad that he 'ad just gone an' spit on my floor, I tried to pull out some information 'bout the Vesta's farm.

"'ey Marlin, ya know thatta we won't go an tell nobody. What's up with the farm?"

Marlin was a gruntin' and said something like, "I don't want to talk about it."

It was at this time that I wassa glad that of all the professions' of the worl' I'd gone and chosen' to be a bartender.

"That's all right, Marlin," said Gustafa, understandin' my plan. "Hey, how about another drink on me."

Now usually Marlin would get all suspicious-like, but for some reasen, he seemed alright with takin' anotha beer. 'specially if it's free, am I right? Anyways. It wassa 'bout twenty gold pieces worth of beer later when Marlin started talkin'. Wit his cold appearance, I ain't never thought thatta that man wassa pansey.

"Damn that Jack!" Marlin was a yellin', "damn him to hell!"

"Well, what's the problem, Marlin," asked Gustafa.

"I just really hate him!" Marlin wassa sayin' in response, "I mean, first he takes away Celia, but when she leaves that isn't enough for him! He has to go and try to take our land! Our land has been in the family for five generations!"

"Well, what makes you think he's trying to take your land?" asked Gustafa.

"He told me!" yelled Marlin, "he just went out and told me that the farm would be his someday!"

"Well," I said, "maybe he's justa a kiddin' you. You guys got thatta rivalr'y afters all."

"No!" shouted Marlin, "that rivalry doesn't matter anymore. My ancestors worked too hard to just give away our land."

"Oh hell," laughed Gustafa, "just keep it in the family then. I'm sure this drought will pass soon."

"It'll be too late by then!" Marlin said angrily.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, now interested.

Marlin took to sighin' all sad-like. "Vesta sold the farm to Jack."

"Whoa!" Gustafa was exclaimin', "really?"

"Yeah," said Marlin.

"I dunno, Marlin," I said, "ain't soundin' like your sister."

"Well she did!" yelled Marlin. "She sold the farm for money."

It was takin' me a while, but then I gots a thought in my's head that wassa confusin' me.

"Wait just a minute, Marlin," I began, "withouts the farm, whaddya in the world does Vesta need money for?"

Marlin got all quiet-like. "She needed it to pay my debts."

It'd never 'curred to me why ol' Marlin was sellin' his shares to the Villa. At first, we all thoughta that he wanted the money to buy the Fairgrounds, but 'pparently, he hadn't been payin' his dues for the Villa. We thoughta that 'is trips over to Min'ral Town was to go borrowin' money to keep the Farm workin', but I guess he was talkin' over with bankers over in Min'ral Town for loans to pay for his shares of the Villa.

"So your saying that you finally got out of debt," said Cody. 'eave it to 'im to find a silver lining.

"Yeah," said Marlin, "but at what cost! Now we lost the farm and of all the people to buy it, it had to be Jack!"

I din know what in 'ell to say. 'ow does anyone comfort someun in this kinda trouble anyhow?

"So whaddya gonna do now?" I asked.

"I'm still working in the farm," said Marlin, "it just won't be for the family anymore."

"Well that isn't so bad," I tried to comfort him.

"Hell yes it's bad!" Marlin said back angrily. "I've always worked that land for me, my sister, and our ancestors, not for some jokester who comes into town acting like he owns the place."

Thata definitely was not a fair definition of Jack. He lived here two years before e'en tryin' to date Marlin's precious Celia.

"Well whatever," said Gustafa, "live and let live."

We was quiet for a moment 'till Marlin got angry. "No! I don't care what you say Gustafa. There is no way that I'm working for Jack. He will never get my family's farm as long as I live!"

"But you said it was too late!" said Cody.

"It's never too late," shouted Marlin as he ran off.

We was watchin' as the heavy door Marlin was a runnin' out of closed. Gustafa'd turn his head to me and asked, "You don't think he'll do something crazy, do you?"

"Crazy!" I exclaimed, "the boy is obsessin' over a girl who left 'years ago, doesn't talk for 'ears, takes four beers, spits on my floor and runs out of my bar without payin' for his drinks. Crazy passed a long time ago."

Next day, Cody, Gustafa, 'n I were workin' over on Bright'n, when Jack came a walkin' too us.

"Hey guys," said Jack, "you like working here?"

"Yeah," said Gustafa.

"It's ai'ight," I said.

"Puts bread on the table," said Cody.

Jack laughed. "Well how about you three work on some new land I just bought. It needs farmers and I have plenty of farmhands from Mineral Town working here."

The three of us were lookin' at each other and after we alls were a shruggin' we decided to go. There was about six of us farm'ands headin' off to Vesta Farm. There was Vesta, who would be a in charge of us farm'ands on her old farm. There was also me, Cody, and Gustafa and along wit us was two rental farm'ands from Min'ral Town.

"So Vesta," asked Gustafa, "how does it feel to not own the farm anymore."

I gave Gustafa an ang'ry look, but Vesta stopped me and said back to 'im sadly.

"I had to do what I had to do."

Gustafa was a shruggin' his shoulders. "Well, at least you get to be in charge of your own farm. It'll be like nothing has changed."

"I hope so," said Vesta.

When we was approachin' the farm, we noticed that the sign that labeled the farm "Vesta Farm" was missin'. We asked Vesta 'bout this and she said.

"I don't want to call it Vesta Farm anymore, Jack is coming up with a new name."

As we approached the corn field, we stopped to rest, but Cody wanted to see the field. As he walked into the fields he sudden'ly ran back out all scared-like.

"Cody!" I exclaimed, "was going on?"

"It's Marlin!" yelled Cody, "he's in the cornfield with a gun!"

We was hearin' a rustle in the cornfields when out came a Marlin. He wassa dressed in his normal way, cept this time he 'ad a rifle and sunglass's.

"Get off my land!" he yelled to the six of us.

"Marlin! What in hell are you doing!" shouted Vesta back.

"Get out sis," said Marlin angrily, "this land belongs to our father and his father before him. If you can't respect this land then you aren't worthy of farming it."

"Damn it Marlin!" yelled Vesta, "get out of the way, this land isn't yours anymore."

Marlin's face muscles were a'stressin'. "How can you say that?"

"Enough of this bull!" shouted one of the Min'ral Town farm'ands. "I'm getting paid to work, so I'm going to work."

"I don't know about that, friend," said Gustafa, "Marlin is unpredictable."

"Marlin!" I said, "just get outta the way."

"Never!" yelled Marlin. He was shootin' in the air, makin' us flinch.

"I'm tired of this nonsense!" yelled the same farm'and. "I'm gonna work."

As he wassa approachin' Marlin, he was sayin' somethin' like, "It's over boy. This land belongs to Jack of Brighton Farm. Give it up. You lost."

I dunno what happen'd next. All I heard wassa gunshot and the farm'and on the ground. Vesta was a screamin' and Gustafa and I hurry'd over to help 'im. Marlin was just as scared of whad 'e 'ad justa gone 'n dun, so he ran into the cornfields. The bullet wassa lodged in the farm'and's left lung.

"Quick!" I was a yellin', "someone take 'im over to Hardy!"

As we ran the farm'and over to Dr. Hardy, we could hear Marlin shoutin' 'hind us in the corn fields.

"This land belongs to me and my family! I will never give it up!"

We got the farm'and, Joe his name was, to the Doctor but we were too late and he died, but this wass only the beginnin' of our troubles. I wassa with Jack talkin' 'bout what happened when Takakura came up to use.

"Well 'ello Mista Mayor!" I said. He just smil'd.

"Jack," he said, "about what happened on Vesta's farm."

"It's not her farm anymore," said Jack.

"You know what I mean," responded Takakura, "look Jack, we need to capture Marlin, and soon."

"Yeah," said Jack, "I know."

"No you don't Jack!" exclaimed Takakura, "look, Thomas is looking for any excuse to send his Mineral Town Police into the Valley. If he finds out that the Valley is unstable and that a _Mineral Town_ citizen was hurt here he will not hesitate to annex the Valley back into Mineral Town if he can claim it is to protect both the Town and the Valley."

"Alright Takakura," said Jack, "I'll handle it."

"You'd better," said Takakura, "or else we're all going to regret it."

Wit that, Takakura walked back to 'is house.

"Well, Griffin," began Jack, "what do you make of this."

"Looks like we're in a pickle."

"How do get out of it?"

I thought boutst it for a moment, then I suggested. "Arm the farmers and send them in."

Jack was a thinkin' 'bout it for a moment. "Hey Griffin, get the farmhands together tomorrow."

Next day, we was all standing together in Bright'n Farm, each of us had a gun and Jack wassa given' us orders.

"Alright everyone," he began, "today we are going into the new farmland and capture Marlin and get him out of there."

The farm'ands went wild cheerin'. Doubt they e'en know what they're gettin' into.

"I want you to go to that cornfield and do whatever it takes to bring Marlin back."

He was lookin' 'round the crowd when he saw Vesta.

"And most importantly, I want Marlin back alive!"

We were off. Jack stayed behind with a few farm'ands and Vesta was in charge of the attack. She was lookin' really troubled, knowin' that her brother wassa the cause of all dis.

When we gots to the cornfield, we surrounded the perimet'r.

"Alright Marlin," said Vesta, "we're here, now get out!"

She was answer'd by a gunshot in the air.

"Dang nabbit!" yelled on the Mineral Town residents. "Let's just get in there and get him."

"I dunno," I said, "he's probly rigg'd the field."

"Get out Marlin!" yelled Vesta.

Another gunshot. Dis time the sky had a dark cloud of smoke over the trees.

"Marlin, just talk to me."

"I can't believe it, Vesta!" yelled Marlin from the field. "You really have betrayed the land."

"It's just land, Marlin."

'gain another blank was shot in the air. "No it's not."

One o' the farm'ands ran up ta Vesta. "Ma'am, he said, permission to burn the field ma'am?"

Vesta looked out into the field. "Yeah," she said, "all the corn's dead anyway."

Cody had kindl'd a flame and ignit'd a part of the field. The flames start'd fillin' up the 'tire field and soon, Marlin ran out, pointin' his gun at everyone.

"Nobody move!" he yelled.

"Marlin..." Vesta said all quiet-like.

After Vesta whisper'd her brother's name there was a loud bang and Marlin fell down. We look'd and saw that one of the Min'ral Town farm'ands had shot him. We look'd over 'n saw that it was Kurt.

"That was for Joe," he said over Marlin's lifeless body.

Vesta bolt'd to her brother's body, sobbin' all the way. The rest o' us captur'd Kurt.

"What the hell man!" yelled Gustafa, "Jack said to bring him back alive."

"Who cares what Jack says!" yelled Kurt, "Marlin killed my brother!"

Vesta continu'd sobbin' and look'd down to Marlin, she felt his pulse, and saw that it was faint. She tried to resuscitate him, but she was too late. Marlin died.

"No!" sobb'd Vesta, "he was finally free! He was finally free! He had no more debt. He was free!"

I didn't know what to say. But as I stood there thinkin' 'bout how to comfort her, Gustafa walked up to her.

"It's over, Vesta," he said, "he's gone."

"He was finally free!" she sobb'd.

Gustafa thought for a moment. "Naw Vesta, he was free a long time ago. Ever since he rebelled against you and the law."

"What do you mean?" ask'd Vesta.

Gustafa shrugg'd again. "Well, disobedience is the foundation of liberty, I guess. All his life he was a kid fighting with whomever he didn't like. But when before he died, well, before he died he wasn't protecting this land for you or for Celia. He was protecting this land for himself. He finally did something without being asked to. He finally grew up."

Vesta nodded, barely understandin' what Gustafa was talkin' about. Vesta couldn't really pay attention to anythin' but dead Marlin, who could blame her, am I right? But as I listen'd to Gustafa, well, I couldn't feel some pride in Marlin. Sure it wasn't right for him to kill that Joe fella or for him to try to keep others off their land, but hey, if a man's got somethin' in life to protect, he should do it, am I right? Everyone's got to fight their fights.

Kurt got brought to trial and Takakura give him the highest penalty. Kurt got sent to our most danger'ous prison. It was an island us'd to fish, but now we us'd it for criminals who got the death penalty. We would sail a prison'r out there and leave. They would either die on the island from lack of food or water, or they would try to escape by swimmin' and die by a drownin'. It the deadli'st place in the Valley. We call it Forget Me Rock.

As for Vesta, now she liv's alone on her farm. Brave wom'n. With Celia gone 'n Marlin dead, I dunno what she will do. I assume that she'll continue 'er work on the farm for Jack now, but as for all the person'l stuff, I'm still unsure.

Now surprising'y, Jack was shock'd by Marlin's death. For a 'while he was all locked up in 'is room. I'm thinkin' that he's 'ad his feud with Marlin so long thatta he found nothin' to fill the void. But I guess I was a wrong, 'cause after a while, Jack got back to workin'. But from thatta day on, I'm thinkin' that Jack was really affect'd by Marlin's death. He finally renam'd Vesta's Farm. Today, we call it Marlin Gardens.


End file.
